


From Stories to Bed

by FilthyShrew



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyShrew/pseuds/FilthyShrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from a da-kmeme prompt, size diff stevran mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Stories to Bed

The soft glow of the party fire gave light and warmth to the cool quiet night. Most of the others had retired by now. Zevran was excitedly telling one of his overly exaggerated tales to an equally amused Warden. The bard sat next to them playing a light tune on her lute, Sten softly hummed along while polishing his sword. It wasn’t asala but that didn’t mean he was about to neglect it.

“... and then I was forced to hide in a cart of rotting fruit all day while they searched the city for me! I swear I have never smelled worse,” the Warden burst into laughter and the bard went into a fit of giggles. A satisfactory smile filled Zevran’s face.

“That was a good one, Zev. When the barkeeper saw the ruined meade,” the Warden chuckled, “that was great.”

“I live to serve,” Zevran gave a mock bow.

“Well I think that’s it for me tonight,” the Warden said rising, “goodnight.” her gaze lingered on Leliana before she left.

“I suppose I should rest as well,” Leliana too left, in the opposite direction.

They were so not subtle.

That left Sten polishing his sword, pointedly not looking at Zevran. He continued to hum but with the lute absent he drifted into a different tune. Zevran recognized it as a solemn Rivani song.

“Ah the ballad of Llomerryn, an interesting choice,” Zevran in way to make conversation.

“You know it elf?” Sten asked.

“But of course, this may be my first time in Ferelden but it is not my first time out of Antiva,” he said. “I am surprised you should choose that one, is that not where your people were forced to sign a treaty?”

“It is, regardless of the outcome all things must be remembered. The glory when my people return will begin a new song,” Sten said it with such certainty.

“I never took you as a romantic, indulge me, what do you think of Asha’s Serenade,” Zevran was curious, the qunari didn’t open up all that much.

“For a basra she served her duty well, your people have done better for it and that is why she will be remembered,” Sten paused, “Why do you wish to know, you express no more interest in these things than I.”

“Ah but that is where you are wrong my friend, you see I may discuss the act of lovemaking often but I too see there is more to it than that. There is the art to it, leading up until there is a burst of passion. It is as pleasurable as the rest,” Zevran said.

“Perhaps I have misjudged you, it is difficult to tell given the way you are prone to dodge questions and warp the conversation in other directions,” Sten looked Zevran over.

“So I have been told. It is part of the charm, the mystery is exciting, yes? An act you pull off well yourself.” There was an undertone of mischief in his voice.

“I do not ‘act’ I have always been clear in my intentions. If I were to say I wish to know you better I would mean it,” Zevran swear he saw the qunari break a smile.

“Truly? Even knowing you may fall into my irresistible trap?” Zevran asked.

“Clearly every party member has managed to resist it thus far,” Sten said.

“Yes, but only thus far” Zevran noted.

“You are confident in this,” Sten said.

“And why shouldn’t I be?” Zevran asked.

“Because it is you who fell into my trap,” Sten replied.

That made Zevran fall silent for once. It was true, Sten was a beautiful man in many respects. He would be lying to say he hadn’t considered before but with the prospect now so close at hand… he really couldn’t resist. Zevran stood on his toes and tried to kiss Sten but he could not quite reach him.

This time Zevran was sure he saw the man smile as he placed his hands on Zevran’s thighs and picked him up.

“Well that wa-” Zevran began to speak but Sten cut him off kissing him. Zevran gladly returned the favor. He barely noticed that Sten had been moving when, he set Zevran down in front of his tent. Zevran needed no further prompting and eagerly entered, Sten close behind him.

It was much neater compared to Zevran’s own tent. The cot was neatly made with a few clothes folded gently next to it. In the corner was a bundle of unused incense and a large bottle of oil. It wouldn’t be neat for much longer.

After a moment Zevran could feel Stens arms around his waist and Sten’s mouth at his neck. The embrace was warm and gentle, something Zevran was not entirely used to, but certainly enjoyed. As Sten unfastened the top half of Zevran’s armor, he worked on the bottom half. After the last one was undone Sten lifted it off with ease. Zevran turned to likewise aid Sten.

His armor was already off, as he always took it off upon entering camp and simply are a tunic and trousers. Zevran kissed Sten as he grabbed the edge of Sten’s shirt and lifted it, his hands running over Sten’s toned torso. It was quite impressive really, nearly hard as stone. Zevran broke the kiss to pull Sten’s shirt off and grinned thinking out the rigorous workouts likely needed to maintain this physique.

Sten kissed Zevran and held him, slowly resting him on the ground. There was something incredibly humbling about lying beneath a man as large as Sten and something incredibly sexy. Zevran tried to put his hand down Sten’s pants, it was difficult given Sten’s height but he managed. He felt for Sten’s di- Zev paused for a moment. Now that certainly was generous Zevran could not even wrap his hand around it.

“Is there a problem kadan?” Sten asked.

“No, I was simply… admiring your assets as it were,” Zevran replied. “I can certainly see why we will be needing that oil.”

“We should use that before we get too carried away,” Sten said.

He kissed Zev’s forehead and got off of him. Zevran felt a chill after the sudden absence of the qunari’s body heat. This early in and he was already craving more. Had it really been so long since his last impassioned tumble or was it simply the mesmerizing allure of Sten’s chiseled features. It really didn’t matter either way at this point Zevran wanted Sten.

Zevran crawled over to where Sten sat and began to tie untie his trousers. He could feel Sten’s bulging cock underneath the fabric. He moved his hands deftly to fell the little bit he did was one thing but Zevran felt seeing it would be an entirely different matter.

Sten’s dick soon rose free from his pants and oh it was a sight to behold. Zevran had never seen a cock so big, granted he had never bedded a qunari before. It was about as long as one of his greaves. This would be a testament to Zevran’s skill, a challenge he happily and readily accepted.

Sten unstoppered the bottle of oil.

“Allow me, mi amor,” Zevran said opening his hand.

“As you wish kadan.”

Sten poured oil into Zevran’s hands.

Zevran started at Sten’s tip and moved his hand down his shaft slavering it with oil. He had twist his wrist and move back up to reach the areas he missed going down since his hand couldn’t reach around the whole thing. Sten was so hard and large it felt like Zevran might as well have been holding a dagger, either way he was getting impaled. He often found himse-

Zevran felt Sten’s oiled hands at his ass, massaging it. He was surprisingly gentle and clearly experienced. He guided Zevran’s legs apart with the grace of a trusted lover. Zevran felt Sten’s fingers enter him, coating his hole with oil.

It felt good after going so long without sex. Zevran licked his lips as he stroked Sten, thinking about what his dick would feel like inside him. Meanwhile, Sten added more fingers in Zevran building up a faster pace.

“Are you enjoying yourself back there?” Zevran asked coyly.

“Yes kadan, I return the sentiment ‘admiring your assets.’”

Zevran laughed.

“I do not want to hurt you either, this is the best way to prepare you,” Sten added.

“No helmet? Leather to bite down on? I had heard there was a whole ritual,” Zevran teased.

Sten chuckled, “Only as far as the witch is concerned.”

“A pity, I was so looking forward to qunlat chantings and the overwhelming feeling as you ravage my body,” Zevran said.

“Be careful what you wish for, this should be enough for now,” Sten said removing his fingers from Zevran.

They had both finished coating each other as the conversation went on. The moment of truth was upon them and Zevran couldn’t possibly be more ready. He straddled Sten’s waist and positioned himself just above Sten’s cock. Sten had his hands on either side if Zevran’s waist supporting him.

“Are you ready?” Sten asked.

“I am always ready,” Zevran replied.

“If it gets to be too much, say so.”

Sten it seemed, was really very concerned about not hurting Zevran. It was kind of him really but Zevran had already taken many lovers who were not so considerate. He could take it.

“Of course, mi amor,” he said.

Zevran lowered himself slowly until he felt Sten’s tip pushed down on it. Once he had gotten past it it was easier to go down the rest of his shaft, the oil helping greatly. He had to move up a little sometimes before he went back down to take in more.

There was so much inside him, it was better than Sten’s fingers and certainly better than he’d imagined. He continued to work his way up and down thoroughly enjoying himself.

When he felt full Zevran was pleased at himself for taking all of St- Zevran looked down to see that there was a whole inch left. How could there possibly have been more. It was one thing to see it and know but to feel it and know, it gave size a new meaning. This didn’t change anything if there was one thing Zevran Arainai was not, it was a quitter.

Zevran pushed himself lower and lower feeling himself stretch to make wait for Sten’s cock.

“You don’t have to take it all kadan,” Sten said.

His voice sounded strained, like it took a great amount of control for him to ask. Admittedly Zevran didn’t know how Sten hadn’t just shoved him down his cock already. He had to have felt incredibly tight around Sten’s cock. It was a pleasant change of things, given Sten’s size Zevran wouldn’t have been able to handle that.

“Oh but I want to, this is quite the chance you have given me,” Zevran smirked.

Sten nodded saying nothing more, allowing Zevran to continue.

And continue Zevran did little by little until at least he had taken Sten up to the hilt. From there he settled into a slow pace going up and down, blissfully riding Sten. As he picked up the pace Sten removed his hands from Zevran’s waist and stroked him.

Sten really was generous in every meaning of the word. His large hands encompassed all of Zevran’s dick, it was unlike any other hand job he’s received.

Despite Sten being started off much earlier it was Zevran who came first. The overflowing sensation in his dick and ass overcoming him. It probably also had to do with qunari stamina. Soon he wouldn’t have much energy to continue riding Sten. He could make it, he could tell the qunari was close by his way of breathing.

Just then Sten began thrusting up as Zevran came down. Fuck it was almost too much, Sten’s full throbbing cock beating into Zevran. It didn’t last much longer as with a final thrust Sten came into Zevran’s ass.

He slowed and came to a stop. Zevran climbed off of him and collapsed next to Sten partially lying on his chest. The both of them were breathing heavily. They were left very tired and very satisfied.


End file.
